The present invention relates to new pharmaceutical compounds and to a process for the preparation thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to analgesic and anti-inflammatory compounds.
Acetyl salicylic acid, or aspirin as it is more commonly known, is amongst the most widely used of proprietary medicines. Aspirin can be used in the treatment of numerous ailments and is indicated to have analgesic, anti-inflammatory, antipyretic and antirheumatic activity. However, side effects of the drug may limit its application. For example, acetyl salicylic acid may cause gastric irritation and is contra-indicated where such irritation must necessarily be avoided.